Sector Six spaceship building guide v1.0
Constantly upgrading spaceship is the only way of keeping up with the enemies that get stronger and stronger as you level up. Choosing the right parts The key to building a powerful spaceship is knowing which parts are best for your spaceship. To do that, you must understand how different part properties modify your spaceship. Here's list of part properties with use guidelines: * x damage relay *# Parts with this property increase the damage of the apocalypse class abilities. *# You should only equip them if you use apocalypse abilities. *# Parts that have this property are considered to be weapons and they are the most important parts. *# Only half of spaceship can be composed out of weapons. * x damage node *# Parts with this property increase the damage of the apocalypse class abilities. *# You should only equip them if you use apocalypse abilities. *# Parts that have this property are considered to be weapons and they are the most important parts. *# Only half of spaceship can be composed out of weapons. * Increases maximum armour by x *# Parts with this property increase your spaceship's maximum armour. *# It is one of the most important part properties, because without high maximum armour, it becomes very difficult to survive. *# Half of your spaceship must be weapons and the other half should be parts that increase armour. * Increases maximum ether by x *# Parts with this property increase your spaceship's maximum ether. *# Only equip part with this property, if that part also increases damage, maximum armour or helps to get ether. * x initial ether *# Parts with this property increase amount of ether you have at the start of the mission. *# Initial ether is only useful if you are doing short missions and want to immediately use powerful abilities to quickly end mission. *# For longer missions it is recommended to gain ether other ways. *# Only equip part with this property if that part also increases damage or maximum armour. * Generates x ether on kill *# Parts with this property increase amount of ether you get when you destroy enemy. *# You get 1 ether when you destroy enemy by default. *# It is recommended to have at least 1 part with this property attached to your spaceship. * Generates x ether when ship is hit *# Parts with this property increase amount of ether you get when your spaceship gets hit by enemy projectiles. *# It's fast, but dangerous method of gaining ether. * Generates x armour on kill *# Parts with this property increase amount of armour you get when you destroy enemy. *# Armour on kill helps to endure long missions, so it is recommended to have at least 1 part with this property attached to your spaceship. * +x% experience *# Parts with this property increase amount of experience you get. *# Only equip part with this property if that part also increases damage, maximum armour or helps to get ether. * +'x% reflect chance' *# Parts with this property increase chance to reflect enemy projectiles that hit your spaceship. *# Projectiles that get reflected does not deal damage to your spaceship. *# Projectiles that get reflected deals damage to enemies. * Taken damage is reduced by x% *# Parts with this property increase damage reduction. * +x% ability unleash chance *# Parts with this property increase chance to unleash ability. *# When using ability, there's chance of it becoming more powerful, and parts with this property increase that chance. * +x to aggression ** Parts with this property increase level of passive apocalypse class ability/attribute - aggression. ** Every aggression level gives +1% damage. ** If your spaceship's class is apocalypse, aggression also gives 1 initial ether per level. * +x to resistance ** Parts with this property increase level of passive goliath class ability/attribute - resistance. ** Every resistance level gives +0.5% reflect chance. ** Reflect works like explained above. ** If your spaceship's class is goliath, resistance also gives 1% maximum armour per level. * +x to mastery ** Parts with this property increase level of passive nomad class ability/attribute - mastery. ** Every mastery level gives +0.5% unleash chance. ** Unleash chance works like explained above. ** If your spaceship's class is nomad, mastery also gives 1 maximum ether per level. * +x to capacity ** Parts with this property increase level of passive carrier class ability/attribute - capacity. ** Every capacity level gives +1% maximum armour. ** If your spaceship's class is carrier, capacity also gives +1% damage per level. Part limit, weapon limit and engine requirement There's three limitations in spaceship building. * Part limit. Part limit limits how much parts you can add to your spaceship. Part limit starts with 7 and then increases with level until it reaches 80. * Weapon limit. Weapon limit is equal to half of part limit. It limits how much weapon parts you can add to your spaceship. Having more weapons than limit allows increases ability cooldowns by 400%. * Engine requirement. Your spaceship must have at least 1 engine attached. Having no engines reduces movement speed by 50%. Engines are parts that have white flare when equipped. Alloy containers Alloy containers are items that hold consumable resource - alloy - that allows player to repair spaceship in battle. It is highly recommended to use alloy containers, because they greatly help to survive long missions. * Alloy containers can be obtained same way as parts - from enemy drops and mission rewards. * You can equip alloy containers by dragging and dropping them from inventory to alloy container slot that is next to spaceship building field. * Alloy containers can be used by holding Q. * As long as there's alloy in the container, pressing Q will repair spaceship, reducing alloy in the container. * Empty containers can be refilled by pressing refill button in spaceship interface. * Refilling costs alloy and alloy can be obtained by dismantling parts. * Different alloy containers have different amounts of alloy they can hold, different refill prices and properties. Category:Sector Six